Del Amor al Recuerdo Cap I
by Sir Laurie
Summary: En medio de un viaje para olvidar a Candy, Neal se enfrenta a una experiencia diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**DEL AMOR AL RECUERDO**

**I**

**.~*~.**

He pasado la tarde en un café… de pronto mi alrededor se ha complicado con el peso de las cosas del día a día a las que no se les presta atención y tienen el efecto de una bola de nieve que crece hasta proporciones insospechadas y letales. Se le advierte hasta que esta encima de ti a manera de avalancha… Soy muy dramático… no estoy en medio de una avalancha… esa ya paso… hoy estoy en inercia, estancado… suspendido entre recuerdos… ahogado en sentimientos que aún no sé si en verdad llegaron a ser…

Isabella me ha invitado a este lugar… ella es una mujer hermosa, de mirada y movimientos felinos… ¡no podría despreciarla! Ni desairar su deseo de tomar _cappuccino_ cortado o café veneciano… el lugar es tranquilo, exclusivo… pero me incomoda, espero disimularlo bien, ella me gusta… debo ser sigiloso como el gato que caza al ratón y no espantarla… Se ha levantado al baño ahora… y me ha dejado solo con los recuerdos… Allá al fondo, hay un cuadro de la plaza de San Marcos… y otra del puente, en Venecia…

Ahí pase maravillosos momentos… tan maravillosos que ahora duele el hecho que sean recuerdos… el no poder rescatarlos y revivirlos… Todo lo que allá viví jamás podría borrarlo de mi memoria. Se había quedado en mí, tatuado de una forma que aún no sé cómo manejar.

Hace tiempo hice un viaje por Italia, que a pesar del paso de la guerra, resurgía con bríos. Era el primer viaje que realizaría solo, sin Eliza, ni nadie más que interfiriera en mis decisiones o entretenimientos. Me vi libre de hacer cuanto yo quisiera sin las presiones de mi hermana de asistir a los lugares concurridos por los mejores partidos, o los deseos de mis padres de visitar museos… estaba yo solo, presto a recorrer sin freno los lugares que deseara, lejos de los lentes de periodistas de sociales, del control moral de tía abuela, o las miradas de reproche de Archie o Albert… Era yo y nada más…

Cada que recuerdo mis expectativas iniciales en ese viaje y las comparo con lo que realmente fue, me sorprendo sin remedio… Quién diría que iba a suceder lo que paso, que me encontraría con alguien como ella y que allá a kilómetros de distancia del lugar y el momento en que decidí enterrar los humillantes recuerdos de un amor despreciado, este resurgiría… impulsado por alguien más…

Nunca sabré a bien que vio ella en mi, nunca sabré que esperaba a ciencia cierta… le di lo que se fue ganando y me sorprendí al hacer balance que había sido más de lo que cualquier otra persona había tenido de mi…

Isabella está de regreso… creo que debo abandonar el juego del gato y el ratón… las últimas dos vez terminé cazado de la peor forma… la primera fue la que me arrastró a mi viaje…

La segunda es la que arrastra mi memoria y desgarra aún mi corazón…

**.~*~.**

La primera es Candy…

Me intrigaba… me irritaba… hacía que una descarga de ácido invadiera mis entrañas al verla, al saberla, al sentirla… Primero fue miedo… que cambió a despreció… que cambió a venganza… que viró en atracción… y ya no fue ácido, sino sangre la que movía mi humor… y se convirtió en deseo… que hoy no defino si se ha borrado por completo… Que todavía dudo que haya sido amor… aunque lo parecía… Reaccioné de la única forma que en ese entonces sabía, con las ganas de poseer, de arrebatar, sin importar más que mis deseos… Y todo aquello culminó en la triste historia de Albert Ardley mostrándose al mundo y defendiendo a capa y espada a su querida protegida, hija adoptiva y hasta hora única heredera…

Fueron épocas difíciles en las que afrontar la derrota fue sumamente crudo, máxime cuando ella para desgracia formaba parte de mi familia y tenía que seguirla viendo, viendo y apreciando como a cada día, aquella especial atracción crecía desenfrenadamente… Y ella por su parte, estaba ahí, sonriente, feliz, segura y resguardada entre Archie y Albert, exhibiéndoseme en cada reunión familiar y gritándome calladamente que jamás podría siquiera acercarme un poco…

En eso días comprobé aquello que Eliza siempre dijo y yo jamás creí del todo, aún cuando siempre secundaba a mi hermana… Candy era cruel, sumamente cruel y era como una especie de maldición que se extendía a aquellos que posaban sus ojos en ella…

Ella vivía feliz sin darse cuenta que el idiota de Archibald continuaba soñando despierto con ella, calcinándose en deseo igual que yo y además cargando con la responsabilidad de mantener feliz a su insulsa noviecita… No se percataba de cómo Albert comenzaba a verla con ojos muy diferentes a los de un hermano… y no se enteraba -o no quería hacerlo- del infierno que en vida estaba atravesando el desdeñable bastardo de Granchester, hundido en alcohol, depresión y ahogándose en un compromiso forzado…

En ese tiempo, yo estaba seguro que a ellos los seguía viendo como amigos, y no era tan malévola para percatarse de los sentimientos a su alrededor, mientras que conmigo, abiertamente disfrutaba torturándome y haciéndome quedar ante todo Chicago como el gran imbécil que se había enamorado de la enfermera convertida en heredera y esta sin más lo había despreciado de la peor forma…

Me hundí en egoísmo y amargura, era incapaz de ver más allá de lo que yo sentía… en las noches soñaba con ella escapando de mis brazos y regodeándose en mi humillación, exhibiéndome ante todos como el estúpido señorito que se había atrevido a soñar, como el cazador que resultaba cazado de la manera más insulsa… En esos sueños la veía como en sus tiempos de moza en mi casa, y esa indumentaria sencilla y su posición, inevitablemente agravaban mi pérdida… solía despertar fúrico, histérico, rompiendo las cosas a mi alrededor y alguna que otra vez golpee a algún sirviente en mi arranque de rabia… Luego la rabia se apagaba y quedaba yo sólo, libre para ahogarme en el dolor, en la frustración, en el resentimiento que sentía contra ella…

El pecho me dolía intensamente y aunque las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, el dolor se sentía instalado tan profundo, tan adentro y se adivinaba como un monstruo gigantesco que me aplastaría sin compasión… Duré así varias semanas, mi vida pública seguía, mi hermana organizaba tantos eventos podía y me presentaba cuantas amigas tenia a la mano… no sé a cuántas de ellas lastime igual o peor de lo que me habían lastimado a mi… No lo sé, las mujeres son diferentes, ellas de antemano saben cuando no son queridas y apreciadas al grado que esperan, y con ninguna de las chicas con las que me involucre puedo decir que me haya comportado romántico o galante… necesitaba su calor, su cuerpo, su cariño, su entrega, su docilidad, necesitaba perderme entre el esfuerzo de mi cuerpo por calmar mis ansias frustradas y en ese momento olvidar todo… La vida pudo haberme dado un fuerte revés en aquellos tiempos… si alguna hubiese engendrado, estoy seguro que me hubiese comportado como todo un cobarde, huyendo y negando mi responsabilidad en el asunto…

Fue mi padre quien entonces se encargo de poner fin a mi ola de perdición y autodestrucción… no faltaron líos legales, amenazas de parte de socios del club hípico o de alguno de los bares donde a veces terminaba destruyendo cosas… no faltó que las insinuaciones del Sr. Simmons, respecto a un compromiso entre su hija y yo alarmaran a mi padre… Fue muy franco… si quería derrochar mi vida y hacer de ella una porquería podría hacerlo y demostrar ante todos que Candy tenía razón al haberme despreciado como a una escoria… si quería terminar en las rejas por no medir mis acciones, él no movería un dedo para librarme de las consecuencias, así mi madre se deshiciera en llantos suplicantes…

Me regaló el gran tour por Europa, bajo la consigna de que aquello sería si un viaje de descanso y esparcimiento, pero también de aprendizaje profundo…

Yo solo esperaba gozar, olvidar, perderme, desconectarme de América, de mi familia, del dolor que llevaba dentro de mí… quería olvidar lo que es una pérdida, deseaba olvidar para siempre que un vez fui capaz de sentir y que aquello solo me llevo a sufrir y lamentarme… quise enterrar por siempre al Neal que deseó amar…

Todo fue diferente…

Lejos conocí el amor de verdad, descubrí el dolor infranqueable del adiós, descubrí la pérdida en su máxima expresión… y confirmé que podía llegar a amar a alguien que no fuera ella…

**.~*~.**

Isabella ha regresado del baño… la he visto. Es una mujer hermosa, no estaría a su lado si así no fuera. No es que sea el mismo de antes que se deja arrastrar por apariencias, no… es solo que ella no me gusta más allá del plano físico. ¡Como si alguna vez alguna mujer me hubiera gustado de otra manera!...

Mi boca se ha llenado de la amargura del expresso… del dolor del recuerdo… ¿Quieres saberlo?... Candy me gusto porque se volvió una mujer deslumbrante… increíble, etérea… proyecta una fuerza sensual tan inocente que me sigue intrigando si le doy espacio al recuerdo…

Ella… ella era diferente… era una mujer fuerte, tierna, honesta, sincera… era divertida… era intensa… Era maravillosa… ¡Ah! Tontos recuerdos… ahora entiendo tantas cosas… de la vida, de Candy…

No sé, de verdad, no sé si me enamoré de ella… yo quería pensar que si… y pienso que sí, cada vez que su recuerdo se clava como una espina… no sé si fue amor… pero es un recuerdo tan intenso, que me provoca al tiempo que llanto, el deseo de poder ser feliz…

Aquella reunión era un completo aburrimiento. Parte de su grupo de viaje había asistido y bajo la encomienda de ser un encuentro de americanos, alguna de las chicas lo había arrastrado literalmente al lugar. Los anfitriones eran una familia italiana con parientes en los Estados Unidos, estaban ahí varios chicos más o menos de su edad realizando justamente el gran tour, al igual que él. Sólo que él prefería siempre mantener distancia del grupo, y explorar por si mismo Europa. Le desconcertó cuando al llegar al muelle en España, el peso de la guerra podía aún mucho en las personas. Todos vivían apurados, pendientes de cambios en un mundo que a cada minuto variaba y se movía al ritmo de una amenaza constante de revivir la pasada pesadilla.

Las escenas no eran agradables, máxime cuando él no buscaba precisamente los lugares más sofisticados… se dejaba llevar por sus pies y su instinto hacía aquellos lugares en donde la hipocresía no reinara como de donde él venía. Era un absurdo, después de todo en Europa no lo conocía nadie, pero aún así, de ir a los lugares selectos, de seguro hubiera coincidido con algún compatriota que inevitablemente lo reconocería y de alguna manera revivirían los recuerdos de la humillación de la que huía.

Esa tarde todo fue diferente, Cathy Saint George le había hecho llegar la invitación desde muy temprano; pasó a su departamento y él saludó de manera fría, eso no fue suficiente para que ella resistiera la tentación de echar un vistazo al departamento donde vivía. Esa chica era de las americanas que viajaban en grupo con otras amigas, se la pasaban haciendo compras y tertulias, coqueteando escandalosamente a los europeos que conocían y preguntándole inevitablemente cada que lo veían por su hermana Eliza. Era bonita, pero demasiado pequeña para intentar algo con ella, además su familia era de las más conservadoras en Boston, mejor no intentar nada o ahí sí terminaría atrapado forzadamente.

Ella al fin se despidió, recordándole que su presencia era muy importante y se consideraría una falta de respeto el no asistir. Casi al salir le pedía comportarse adecuadamente… ¡Aquello era el colmo!... Lo convidaban forzadamente a un lugar que no deseaba y lo advertían como si fuera un delincuente al que tenían que controlar… Respiró profundo. Iría. Sin duda. Y se encargaría de hacer de esa velada una pesadilla para los demás.

CONTINUARÁ…

Laurie Miau


	2. Chapter 2

DEL AMOR AL RECUERDO

II

**.~*~.**

Isabella ha regresado del baño… la he visto. Es una mujer hermosa, no estaría a su lado si así no fuera. No es que sea el mismo de antes que se deja arrastrar por apariencias, no… es solo que ella no me gusta más allá del plano físico. ¡Como si alguna vez alguna mujer me hubiera gustado de otra manera!...

Mi boca se ha llenado de la amargura del expresso… del dolor del recuerdo… ¿Quieres saberlo?... Candy me gusto porque se volvió una mujer deslumbrante… increíble, etérea… proyecta una fuerza sensual tan inocente que me sigue intrigando si le doy espacio al recuerdo…

Ella… ella era diferente… era una mujer fuerte, tierna, honesta, sincera… era divertida… era intensa… Era maravillosa… ¡Ah! Tontos recuerdos… ahora entiendo tantas cosas… de la vida, de Candy…

No sé, de verdad, no sé si me enamoré de ella… yo quería pensar que si… y pienso que sí, cada vez que su recuerdo se clava como una espina… no sé si fue amor… pero es un recuerdo tan intenso, que me provoca al tiempo que llanto, el deseo de poder ser feliz…

Aquella reunión era un completo aburrimiento. Parte de su grupo de viaje había asistido y bajo la encomienda de ser un encuentro de americanos, alguna de las chicas lo había arrastrado literalmente al lugar. Los anfitriones eran una familia italiana con parientes en los Estados Unidos, estaban ahí varios chicos más o menos de su edad realizando justamente el gran tour, al igual que él. Sólo que él prefería siempre mantener distancia del grupo, y explorar por si mismo Europa. Le desconcertó cuando al llegar al muelle en España, el peso de la guerra podía aún mucho en las personas. Todos vivían apurados, pendientes de cambios en un mundo que a cada minuto variaba y se movía al ritmo de una amenaza constante de revivir la pasada pesadilla.

Las escenas no eran agradables, máxime cuando él no buscaba precisamente los lugares más sofisticados… se dejaba llevar por sus pies y su instinto hacía aquellos lugares en donde la hipocresía no reinara como de donde él venía. Era un absurdo, después de todo en Europa no lo conocía nadie, pero aún así, de ir a los lugares selectos, de seguro hubiera coincidido con algún compatriota que inevitablemente lo reconocería y de alguna manera revivirían los recuerdos de la humillación de la que huía.

Esa tarde todo fue diferente, Cathy Saint George le había hecho llegar la invitación desde muy temprano; pasó a su departamento y él saludó de manera fría, eso no fue suficiente para que ella resistiera la tentación de echar un vistazo al departamento donde vivía. Esa chica era de las americanas que viajaban en grupo con otras amigas, se la pasaban haciendo compras y tertulias, coqueteando escandalosamente a los europeos que conocían y preguntándole inevitablemente cada que lo veían por su hermana Eliza. Era bonita, pero demasiado pequeña para intentar algo con ella, además su familia era de las más conservadoras en Boston, mejor no intentar nada o ahí sí terminaría atrapado forzadamente.

Ella al fin se despidió, recordándole que su presencia era muy importante y se consideraría una falta de respeto el no asistir. Casi al salir le pedía comportarse adecuadamente… ¡Aquello era el colmo!... Lo convidaban forzadamente a un lugar que no deseaba y lo advertían como si fuera un delincuente al que tenían que controlar… Respiró profundo. Iría. Sin duda. Y se encargaría de hacer de esa velada una pesadilla para los demás.

**.~*~.**

Los Rosellini eran una familia con lazos en las Américas; eran unos antiguos marqueses de los desposeídos luego de la invasión napoleónica y que conservaban casi intacto el orgullo por la patria _bella y perdida_… Uno de sus herederos estaba casado con una socialité americana. Neal recordaba bien que Eliza se había puesto verde cuando supo de aquella unión… El marqués era todo lo que ella hubiera querido por marido…

Los anfitriones eran excelentes… las damas tocaron y cantaron de acuerdo a la costumbre, luciéndose ante solteros italianos presentes… y ante los americanos también. No eran el objetivo a seguir en Europa, pero siempre había que mantener encendida una esperanza. Neal estaba cierto de algo: ¡Muchas ideas de libertad e igualdad!... ¡Mucha democracia!... Los americanos resultaban seducidos de manera casi asquerosa por los antiguos títulos europeos… Y aquellas chicas se sentían en el paraíso rodeadas de varios de ellos… algunos de los cuales no tenían un centavo y estaban ávidos de lograr la conquiste de fondos americanos. Alianzas ventajosas y convenientes, "de ensueño" solían decir su madre y la Tía abuela. Visto desde ese punto comenzó a ver lo nauseabundo de una unión dispuesta.

Él permaneció en silencio tanto como pudo; hablo con unos cuantos chicos a los que conocía desde América… algunos inclusive eran socios de su padre… o de Albert… conocían su vergüenza, pero tenían la delicadeza de no decir nada. Frente a él. A sus espaldas estaba seguro que lo devoraban… por eso rehuía de la compañía de toda esa borda de hipócritas… por eso se mantenía alejado… siempre con el pretexto del tabaco estaba en las salas de caballeros, en los balcones… en los jardines… ¿Qué si eso era una grosería?... Si no era de su agrado deberían dejar de invitarlo… Por eso esa noche no la vio llegar… No supo de los rumores desde antes que apareciera… No se preparo para evitar lo que sucedió…

La cena llegó y él tomo su asiento… aquello parecía escena del renacimiento, los italianos estaban luciéndose creando una atmósfera barroca impresionante, los enormes candelabros colocados estratégicamente, se mezclaban con fruteros casi igual de altos… resultaba difícil ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa. Por otro lado no le interesaba ver a esas mujeres aburridas. La cena en sí, lo envolvió en su ambiente. Detrás de las cortinas un violín ejecutaba tranquilos adagios… Los platos desfilaron uno a uno y Neal estuvo a punto de sentirse en casa… El chef de esa mansión era casi tan bueno como el que tenían en la propia…

Llegó el café… y haciendo gala de lo que había dicho, no espero a que las damas cortésmente se retiraran al salón dejando a los caballeros… Encendió su puro ante la mirada atónita de Cathy… quien le tiró un puntapié por debajo de la mesa… Él se guardo el respingo, pero la miró con ojos destellantes de rabia… ¡Él quería fumar!... ¿Cómo se atrevía a impedírselo?… Ella utilizó su abanico…

-¿No te has dado cuenta que la Srita. Birmanick está aquí?... ¡Nadie fuma en su presencia! –dijo por lo bajo, casi asustada de que fuera a ignorar sus palabras…

-¿Y?... nadie muere por un poco de tabaco…

-¡Neal! – dijo escandalizada de su respuesta… - ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ella…!...

Cathy no completó la frase… aún cuando sujetaba la mano en la que Neal sostenía el encendedor… el puro estaba ya colocado en su boca… Un ataque de tos interrumpió la charla de los presentes… La doncella de la chica apareció como por arte de magia y se la llevó… la acompañante se disculpó mientras con la mirada intentó atravesar a Leegan…

Todos quedaron en silencio… reprochándole con la mirada lo acontecido. Él no se inmutó… sabía que lo sucedido no había sido su culpa… El cigarrillo estaba sin encender… así que alergia al humo no había sido… Y se los restregó a todos encendiendo el puro, degustando el tabaco fuerte penetrando su lengua y entrando a sus pulmones, para salir casi de inmediato en forma de gran bocanada… Era libre para fumar ahora… la chica alérgica se había ido…

La paz se restableció en la mesa… aparentemente… en su interior Neal se preguntaba quién era aquella chica de piel de alabastro y cabellos de miel… enfundada en un traje de seda color vino y con peinetas de diamantes y rubíes en su elaborado peinado… Era bonita, se dio cuenta apenas la vio pasar alterada por la tos… y era una lástima no haberla visto mejor… ya habría oportunidad…

- ¿Quién era?- le pregunto a Cathy, quien ante la tentación de darle información, perdonaría lo que había hecho…

- Wendolyn Thalía Birmanick, la heredera de la bolsa en New York…

Neal dio otro sorbo a su puro… Mañana tendría unas flores que enviar…

Y las envió. A su estilo. Después de todo no estaba en América buscando a quien convencer, ni conquistar. No le gustaba encargar flores a las tiendas, sabía, porque le constaba que Eliza lo hacía, del soborno que hacían a las empleadas, señoritas deseosas de información y chismes frescos. Suspiró. Aquí no estaba en Chicago y nadie lo conocía… Ni siquiera la halagada con el ramo de rosas color durazno que llevaba.

Había conseguido su dirección. Toda una quinta era el lugar de reposo de la Srita. Birmanick, un lugar tranquilo y hermoso y cercano al centro de Venecia.

Tocó a la puerta, sin previa cita, sin anunció, sin presentaciones que mediaran entre ambos. Un sirviente salió y lo vio con sorpresa… y con la misma sorpresa tomó el ramo de flores.

La nota era sencilla. Pedía conocerla y disculparse por el incidente de la otra noche donde los Rosellini. Dejó sus datos en ella para que enviaran la respuesta… y espero el día de volver a verla.

**.~*~.**

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Del amor al Recuerdo **

**III**

**.-*-.**

Dicen que es un patán…Su prometida rompió el compromiso sinninguna explicación… bueno, dicen que ella no lo eligió, que fue cosa de sus familias, o más bien su familia… ella es adoptada… En Chicago cuenta una lista enorme de conquistas. Es un pendenciero… ¡Nada que ver con los otros hombres de su familia!... ¡Un grosero!... No tiene pelos en la lengua y es de esas personas que piensan que por fortuna y nombre pueden hacer lo que quieran… Bien hizo esa chica en librarse de él… Wendy… Wendy… señorita Wendy… ¿Me está escuchando?

Llevó buen raro escuchando a mi doncella hablar de Leegan. Él hombre que me mando las flores él otro día. Si las pudiera conservar las hubiera dejado a un lado de mi buró para acompañarme…

La otra noche, en casa de los Rosellini, volvió a aparecer este monstruo que me está carcomiendo… No pude ver lo que sucedió pero casi lo adivino. Todos deben de haberlo inculpado a él… cuando yo sé que no fue así. Heber, mi doncella, fue la primera en decir que todo había sido culpa de ese maleducado que se había puesto a fumar en mi presencia… ¡Que poco caballeroso!...

Quizá sea cierto aquello de que estoy perdiendo la razón como dice ella… porque esa manera de definirlo y cada una de las cosas que me ha contado de él, no han hecho más que intrigarme… Un hombre que no le importa actuar sin pensar en otros… aún cuando eso no sea muy decente que digamos… o aunque resulte hiriente… Sé que no estoy para exponerme a situaciones que me lastimen, pero a estas alturas lo que quiero es alguien que este conmigo de manera sincera, aunque esa sinceridad no sea precisamente en mi bien.

No estoy segura de lo que dicen de él… yo vi a un hombre inseguro, que actúa según quiere cuando se siente plenamente protegido. Y un hombre así me gusta. Yo no puedo representar ningún peligro.

No sé que esperar de este encuentro… como sea, debo lucir bien. Que nadie perciba que algo está mal en mí… y mal es una forma alentadora de definirlo. Ha llegado. Espero no traiga mas flores… porque no sabría qué hacer con ellas… me encantan… pero no puedo tenerlas…

¿Cuál era el nombre?... ¡Oh si! Neal… de los Leegan de Chicago.

**.~*~.**

La princesa ha aparecido. No puedo decir que es como todas la herederas que conozco porque mentiría. Ella no es soberbia como mi hermana; no es coqueta como Daisy, no es presuntuosa como Cathy… pero tampoco es apocada como Annie, ni mojigata como Patty… Es hermosa, fuerte y dulce. Su presencia llena el lugar donde esta de una atmósfera tranquila y calma…

Me ha saludado calmada, me ha extendido la mano sin reclamar ninguna atención. Su piel me ha rozado.

Nos hemos presentado. Parece no guardar ningún rencor. Nos dirigimos a una de las terrazas de la quinta. Tiene un rosedal que invariablemente me ha recordado a las rosas de Lakewood. Sin embargo la terraza en que los instalamos es lejana a ellas y está cubierta por un biombo de cristal Luce tan bien con el rosedal a su espalda. Es muy delicada y elegante, puedo verlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero su mirada tiene una chispa de energía contenida… de sentimientos guardados… no sé incluso si sea rabia lo que en ella alcanzo a distinguir… ¡No, dudo que sea eso! Su carácter es mesurado… si fuera rabia, al igual que yo buscaría cada oportunidad para molestar e incomodar. Algo de esa realidad me ha golpeado… yo sí he sido así… he querido herir y hacer sentir a los demás tan mal como me he sentido yo…

Bebo el té que me ha ofrecido, estoy desvariando… solo son suposiciones mías; no sé nada de ella… pero no creo que tenga algo en contra de alguien. Yo la veo perfecta.

Ha comenzado a hablarme de la finca, está feliz hablando con inmenso interés del estilo arquitectónico… dice que Venecia es su ciudad favorita… que es fascinante –según dice-… hace siglos no era más que islotes separados asentados sobre un gran banco de arena. Luego los godos amenazados por los pueblos bárbaros, tuvieron que emigrar de las islas a Tierra firme, comunicando cada una de las islas y dando a cada una un fin particular, y así quedó la cuidad como ahora, con el mar a escasos metros de la Plaza de San Marcos. Habla con una pasión y fluidez que me atrapan. Si algún día me hubieran dicho que yo escucharía con atención a una joven hablándome de historia, lo hubiera tildado de loco. Su voz es suave y aunque los temas son históricos, los movimientos de sus labios son los que me han hechizado.

Te agrada el tema, por lo que veo… eres una erudita – le digo casualmente; sin embargo hay algo en mi tono de voz que hasta ahora detectó. Inconscientemente sale cargada de ironía… espero que no lo tomé a mal. No lo he dicho con la intención de hacerla sentir mal. No a ella- Hubieras sido una buena maestra…

Cada vez estoy peor… ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle a una chica con la educación y la fortuna que ella tiene, que hubiera sido una buena maestra?... Eliza cuando menos ya se hubiera levantado de la mesa profundamente airada…

Ella ha sonreído contenidamente al ver mi cara de preocupación por lo que he dicho y al final ha estallado en carcajadas… Y eso me ha avergonzado profundamente… Podría ser yo ahora él que salga disparado fuera de aquí… ¡No! No lo haré… no quiero volver a huir de nadie…

-Sr. Leegan, ¡Me ha dicho lo que tantas veces he querido escuchar! –me dice todavía contagiada por la risa de cascabeles… - quizá si lo hubiera conocido antes me habría rebelado y hubiera buscado la oportunidad…

Yo me he quedado perplejo, hipnotizado por una energía especial que ahora la rodea… He estado a punto de decirle que no es propio que una mujer de su posición hiciera tal cosa, pero he decidido callarme. Y compruebo que he hecho bien. Tal parece que la sola idea la hace muy feliz.

-Nunca creí que diría algo así…

- Cambiemos de tema, no me gustaría incomodarlo. Sé que no es bien visto que una mujer trabaje, pero ¿No cree usted que sentirse útil siempre es bueno?…

-Podría practicar algún deporte… equitación o arquería… mi hermana es muy buena en eso…

- No me gustan esas cosas y menos las competencias… y además nunca fui buena para las actividades físicas… aunque me hubiera gustado poder trabajar en algo y experimentar lo que se siente serle útil a alguien de manera directa…

-Srita. Birmanick, su presencia me hace mucho bien ahora mismo – le he dicho en un impulso… - No se preocupe que por hoy a cumplido sus propósitos…

Nuevamente se ha reído y esta vez con gusto la he acompañado. Esta chica tiene algo diferente a todas las demás que he conocido, vuelvo a ratificarlo. Y lo que me inquieta aún más: me hace olvidarme de todo alrededor.

He querido que me dé un paseo por su finca y me hable de toda la historia detrás de ella… cosa que le complace… y a mí me complace tenerla cerca. Al final hemos acordado una nueva cita. Me ha dicho que podemos pasear toda la semana a excepción de los jueves… y si acaso esta indispuesta mandará a avisarme antes de que me prepare. Yo he aceptado, esperando que ninguna de nuestras citas tenga que postergarse…

De pronto encontré gusto y curiosidad por aquella ciudad que antes me pareció aburrida y hasta indiferente. Y lo reconozco, no está mal tener la compañía de una mujer así…

**.-*-.**

Así conocí Venecia, su historia, su área comercial, los antiguos guetos, los canales, el gran palacio del Duque, entre muchos otros palacios… Wendolyn me hablaba de aquello con tanta vehemencia y gusto… que quizá no se daba cuenta que todo lo que yo quería era tenerla cerca.

Nunca se lo dije. No con palabras. Su presencia me enardecía, pero no me atrevía a ir más allá… Ahora mirado atrás, me alegro de haber planteado aquella situación, crear el mundo y el momento que me permitió tenerla en mi mundo como la mitad de él… y ser yo su contraparte en el suyo.

No puede contenerme más en uno de tantos paseos. Estábamos en una góndola… y pasaríamos en cualquier momento por el puente de los suspiros. Y claro, me contaba la historia del puente. El origen de tan amoroso nombre, quizá es romántico, pero no en el sentido amoroso que la gente piensa. Por ese puente pasaban los condenados a muerte hacía la prisión de la inquisición. Era su última vista al mundo exterior.

Wendolyn se ha quedado callada a poca distancia de pasar por ahí. No es algo usual. Y no me agrada su silencio. Me he acostumbrado a su melodiosa voz como fondo de la belleza de este lugar. Quizá se ha cansado. Su condición es frágil aunque ella quiera ocultarlo. Se cansa fácilmente y pierde el aliento. Necesita descansar… y lo hace brevemente… es contradictoria, es frágil pero de una voluntad que se equipara con la vitalidad que yo sé le gustaría tener. Me dijo el primer día que hablamos, que no le gustaba la competencia y eso resto importancia al tema de los caballos. Pero el otro día vimos una carreta y vi la nostalgia con la que veía los caballos. Hoy le daré una sorpresa… pero antes la hare salir de su mutismo. Parece que se ha recuperado.

-Wendolyn – la llamo y le ofrezco mi mano. Se ha vuelto a mí y me ha atrapado en sus ojos entre verde amielados, como los de un gato – Imagina que somos un par de condenados a muerte… que al pasar por el puente será nuestra última vista de este mundo… -me he colocado tras ella y le he cubierto los ojos… - Pide un deseo, cuando pasemos por debajo del puente… y cuando abras los ojos, no estarás más en este lugar. Estarás en el lugar de tus sueños… estaremos ambos en el paraíso.

Se ha estremecido al tenerme cerca. Igual yo lo he hecho, pero no me he dejado amedrentar; fue mi idea, seré su guía en ese mundo nuevo que nos espera a ambos después del puente. Yo también pediré un deseo… yo también voy a dejar atrás el mundo que he conocido hasta ahora… estaré en uno nuevo a su lado. Quiero ser un hombre digno de ella... un hombre nuevo.

Cerré los ojos como si de una muerte se tratará… como si el único vínculo con este mundo fuera solo su aroma, su calor… su cuerpo trémulo ante mi toque… Suspiré… la pequeña sombra y el ambiente ligeramente más fresco me dijo que estábamos bajo el puente. Mi deseo fue ser feliz y hacerla feliz.

Abrí los ojos y ella seguía sin moverse… mis dedos detectaron ligera humedad en sus parpados… ¿estaba llorando?... Se volvió lentamente hacía mi, primero su rostro… bajé mis manos… me envolvió en su mirada felina… y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi mundo… atrapé su breve cintura. Yo le sonreía también… La besé… de manera tierna y calma… casi imperceptible… fue ella la que al terminar el contacto me abrazó con fuerza y me beso… apasionadamente. Y al separarnos reímos ambos otra vez. Como un par de locos recién nacidos a la luz del mundo. A su rostro bueno, a sus placeres.

Pasamos después por Ponte de le Tette y ella quiso recorrer las calles de San Cassiano, pero yo le he dicho que eso será en la noche. Mi sorpresa está en proceso. Quiero que esa sea una noche inolvidable para ambos…

**.-*-.**

El recuerdo de nuevo. Hoy es recuerdo… pero sigue doliendo… ¿será que todavía no es recuerdo?... ¿Será que todavía es la atracción que sentí por ella?… el sentimiento que quiero pensar fue amor… sí, amor… es lo que ella se merecía de mi… sin reservas, sin recuerdos absurdos de otro amor pasado, perdido y no correspondido… Lo que le di fue deseo, fue mi vitalidad, mi compañía, mis ganas de retenerla a mi lado… como si algo dentro de mí me advirtiera que iba a perderla tarde o temprano… Pensé que al final del verano ella me rechazaría, se olvidaría de mi para buscarse a alguien mejor… me diría que todo fue parte de una aventura de verano…

Nada fue así. Ella me amaba… como el moribundo ama su último aliento. Como se aferro a mí aquella noche… como se entregó… completa, sin reproches, sin condiciones… con el único temor de descubrir ante mí su secreto…

**.-*-.**

San Cassiano era el antiguo barrio de las cortesanas, en el sector del Rialtto. Donde se mostraban con los senos al aire ante los parroquianos. Visitaríamos las casas de algunas de las que en este tiempo siguen siendo famosas… Wendy me ha dicho, que de haber vivido en otra época de seguro hubiera sido cortesana… no se concibe a si misma alejada de los libros y el conocimiento… Yo solo me he reído y he apretado más mi mano sobre su cintura... le he robado un beso en el cuello, mostrado generosamente por su escote… ella se ha ruborizado… y le ha sentado muy bien, su piel es tan blanca, que un poco de color le sienta maravillosamente…

-No imagino a una cortesana ruborizándose por un casto beso… - le he dicho al oído para provocarla…

Ella ha abierto los ojos sorprendida, y yo les he visto un brillo especial… me seguirá el juego… Nos hemos separado del grupo que nos acompañaba… y es que en esta ocasión quería tenerla para mi nada más… sus palabras eran mías y no me apetecía compartirlas con nadie más. Caminamos por los callejones del barrio con paso acelerado mientras una suave llovizna nos moja el pelo y la piel, y nos refresca del calor agobiante… En un recoveco y gracias a un amplio tejado alto hemos encontrado abrigo de la lluvia. Reímos como un par de críos, eufóricamente, inocentemente… y mientras nuestra risa se sofoca y los jadeos dan espacio, descubrimos que es un lugar muy solitario…

Su traje de finas muselinas se ha adherido a su cuerpo… tanto que puedo adivinar las formas de sus encantos… me había dado cuenta antes que no usaba corsé. Que la estrechez de su talle y lo gallardo de su postura, son cosa propia… pero ahora entre la oscuridad de las penumbras bañados solo por la luz de luna llena… acompañados por nada más que el sonido de nuestra respiración… excitados por el rumbo, por la historia, por nuestro deseo de vivir en un mundo nuevo… este pequeño detalle es el nuevo catalizador de mis ansías y deseos…

He clavado mi mirada en la suya y me ha sonreído… me ha echado los brazos al cuello seductoramente… y yo he colocado mis manos en su talle ascendiendo lentamente… sus formas suaves y erectas se adivinan deliciosamente bajo la palma de mis manos… ¡Es perfecta!... la entrepierna comienza dolerme… ella ha gemido en mi oído mientras me acerca más hacía sí… yo bajo el breve talle del vestido corte imperio, y así mis dedos resbalan cuidadosamente por su piel tersa… mis ojos se llenan de la visión de su tez blanca, de su erótica perfección… comienzo a recorrer con dedos y labios… mientras ella cede su peso ante el hueco de lo que en otro tiempo fue una ventana…

Podría haber seguido hasta el final ahí mismo… pero por mucho que su memoria se diera gusto pensando que era Imperia, Victoria Franco o alguna mujer similar, y mi deseo me urgiera a continuar, no iba a hacerlo así… Me separé renuente… acomodé su vestido a ojos cerrados, si volvía a ver, mis buenas intenciones acabarían… reposé mi frente perlada en sudor en la de ella y la abrace de manera tierna… Mi corazón latía desbocadamente… como el de ella… sentí su respiración pesada y logre separarme de su lado, callando por mi súbita preocupación las palabras tres palabras que me quemaban el alma y me aceleraban el pulso…

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente por el callejón, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de la fina llovizna veraniega… ella enredó su brazo en mi cintura, yo rodeé sus hombros… Caminamos pocos metros hasta encontrar lo que yo había dispuesto desde la tarde… Sus hombros se contrajeron en sorpresa y me vio con los ojos sonrientes… Era un pura sangre de un negro lustroso espectacular… Le sonreí y le pedí me dejará guiarla al tálamo de nuestro paraíso. No mencione nada directo. Por alguna razón, quizá muy romántica, quizá algo clandestina, a ella así le gustaban las cosas… Me sonrió, me tomó de la mano… y camino hacía el equino… la ayude a subirse, luego subí yo quedando mi cuerpo estrechamente pegado al suyo… las reacciones propias de mis pasiones, habían quedado en evidencia minutos antes, pero ahora eran mucho más perceptibles…

La luz de la luna nos guío hasta mi lugar de reposo… a unos minutos… minutos que fueron eróticamente deliciosos… mi cuerpo era minado en placer desconocido junto a ella… mi corazón era un telón abierto de teatro mudo junto a ella… la quería… la deseaba… como nunca antes había hecho con nadie… Yo era virgen de sentimientos… ella… no sabía yo nada de eso… pero no importaba…

-Nunca había montado a caballo- me dijo aferrándose sin reparos a mi cintura y apoyando su rostro en mi pecho…

-Nada va a pasarte… soy un buen jinete…

-Este paraíso es maravilloso Neal…

Dijo aferrándose más a mi cuerpo… tan ansiosa y nerviosa como yo. La ame con pasión… le arranqué las ropas, la besé y acaricié hasta cansarme. La tomé con la firme convicción de satisfacerme… de sentirme tan feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. Me abrí paso en su vida con la única intención de dejar mi huella, de plasmar mi esencia en ella para siempre… de encadenarla a mí, a mi vida, a mis deseos… de hacerme participe de su aliento… Lo logré… de manera fácil, como parecía ser todo a su lado, natural y sencillo… la encerré en mis brazos para que no escapara al final… la acaricie con ternura… ¡Tonto estúpido! Yo iba por tomarla a ella… y termine tan compartido, tan entregado, como un regalo de amor puro y sincero…

Ella tardo en reponerse. Hasta ahora no había prestado la atención debida, pero esta noche todo cambiaba… ella era mía, y a lo que es de uno y es tan querido se le cuida…

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunté sin más abrazado a su cuerpo de seda…

-Nada importante… una alergia, algo en las defensas me han dicho… - me dijo sin mucha importancia… se volvió a mí y me enredó de nuevo en sus brazos y piernas… - he sido tan feliz en esta nueva vida que me has regalado, como jamás imagine serlo… la felicidad suele durar poco Neal, pero esta que me has dado, bien ha valido la pena…

Me vi reflejado en sus lagunas amieladas… con un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en la mirada de otra mujer, una aceptación y afecto y devoción tal que me contrajo el alma… Me preocupaba su respiración y el corazón que parecía escapar de su pecho… pero ella me embelesó en sus besos, me embriagó con sus caricias y amorosos ruegos… Yo coloque la mano en su pecho… sintiendo el ritmo acelerado… ella solo sonrió…

-Estoy feliz… por eso late de esa forma… ¡Estoy tan feliz como nunca antes lo había estado!

Recuerdo que esa noche con los brazos llenos de la suavidad de su cuerpo, los labios llenos del sabor de su piel y el alma llena de felicidad dormí tan profundamente como no recuerdo otra ocasión… Fue una tontería… lo supe después…

CONTINUARA…

**.-*-.**

**Laurie Miau**

**2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Del Amor al Recuerdo **

**IV**

**.-*-.**

He despertado. He dejado atrás una vez más ese instante en que la mente vence al sopor de a poco… ese instante que abandonas los sueños y regresas a la realidad… ese momento en que el dolor y la soledad vuelven a sentirse…

Ese momento que una vez quise apreciar como el inicio de mi felicidad…

Estiro las manos. El satén de las sábanas me devuelve la caricia… como aquella vez en que era otra caricia la que buscaba… era otra calidez diferente a la del mullido lecho… No encontré nada… estaba vació, estaba frío… estaba solo…

Me levanté… la busqué… solo pude distinguir una mancha de sangre cerca del borde de la cama… pensé que yo la había causado. Me sonreí como idiota. Era mía… solo para mi, desde antes… y ahora… Cuando la encontrará me regocijaría en eso… Un leve temor me invadió… ¿Y si ella no quería?... ¡No! Si ella no quisiera no se hubiera compartido y entregado como lo había hecho… Wendolyn… mi Wendolyn… me amaba… Y eso me llenaba el pecho de una felicidad pocas veces experimentada…

Tonto imbécil… si, era feliz… muy feliz… pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí, insistía en que ella no era para mí…

La llame, la busque, en el baño, en el hall… en el resto del departamento… pensé encontrarla en cualquier rincón apareciendo con una sonrisa enorme dispuesta a besarme… me volvía a encender con la idea… pensé verla aparecer en cualquier instante con algo para mi… yo le diría que su sola presencia me bastaba para ser feliz… la espere… comencé a asustarme y esa sensación volvió a aparecer en mi…

Ese temor de perder algo que amas… ese fino velo de la confianza que se rompe fácilmente desestabilizando toda una estructura…

Sentí en la boca un sabor amargo… en el ánimo un vacio amenazante… en mi alma una sensación de zozobra… En mi pecho una tristeza pocas veces experimentada…

Cada que despierto se repite ese ciclo. Despierto solo, despierto frío… despierto abandonado… Estiro los brazos y no es su cuerpo quien los llena… aspiro la almohada, su aroma no está ahí… Busco en mis recuerdos… ahí sigue…

**.-*-.**

Me acicale… tenía que buscarla. No iba a huir esta vez. No de ella. Caminé de nuevo por las calles para llegar a su quinta. Un puesto de flores se me atravesó y no me resistí. Las rosas blancas estaban preciosas, como jamás había visto otras. Le compré seis docenas, un ramo lo bastante grande para ser tomado con comodidad… seguí mi rumbo…

El coche avanzaba por las calles estrechas de la ciudad, una ciudad que podía decir recorría por primera vez sin ella, sin su voz narrándome cada detalle recóndito, cada curiosidad… cada deseo de perdurar como esas estructuras…

El miedo en mi crecía… empecé a sospechar… fui cayendo en cuenta de frases, de actitudes… el fin, el cambio de rumbos siempre estaba presente en nuestras conversaciones… Wendolyn decía que nada es eterno, ni el dolor, ni la felicidad… que el presente es perfecto por se lo único certero en nuestro haber…

Venecia sin su presencia y su voz me pareció una vieja ciudad, demasiado melancólica, demasiado antigua… demasiado hastiante para un hombre como yo… el temor volvió a crecer… ¿sólo Venecia me parecería así?... Sin ella a mi lado… ¡No! Comencé a rebelarme… yo la… quería, la apreciaba… la deseaba, eso era cierto… pero mi vida no se reducía a ella… mi vida era yo y nada más… ¿Por qué la buscaba entonces?... porque me debía una explicación por huir así de mi… por dejarme atrás tan fácilmente… ¿Por qué las flores entonces?... ¡Maldita sea!... tenía que verla y escuchar de su viva voz lo que me dijera…

A mi llegada a su villa estaba sombría… toque varias veces hasta que apareció una mucama. Le pregunte desesperado por Wendolyn con el desdén característico de mi familia…

La chica titubeó en sus respuestas… pero aseguró que ella se encontraba indispuesta… Pedí… ¡No! ¡Exigí verla!... un jardinero llegó hasta nosotros y me saco casi a empujones… ¡maldito insolente!... se acordaría de mi. Me vi en la calle solo, tiritando de rabia, respirando aceleradamente y en mi pecho alojándose, luego de la rabia, ese maldito dolor del que venía huyendo de América… esa sensación de ser echado, de ser puesto al margen, de ser tan poco indispensable que en cualquier momento se puede dejar atrás…

Caminé al auto… ¿Rosas blancas?... ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando las compré?... Wen no podía estar cerca de las flores… y las rosas… las rosas blancas… Sentí como si el recuerdo ligado a las rosas blancas de nueva cuenta apareciera para burlarse de mí, para despreciarme otra vez y echarme fuera de su vida… Tome el ramo y lo eché lejos… como quería echar su recuerdo… como deseaba echar la rabia y el descontento… como deseaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo… Ahora era Wen quien parecía echarme de su vida…

Vi las rosas mancilladas a varios metros de distancia y la visión de los pétalos heridos me lleno de nostalgia y una inexplicable tristeza… me quede viéndolos como hipnotizado, como en trance… Volví la vista a la casa de Wen, la misma sensación que a mí, parecía embargarla… todo alrededor era una ola indescriptible de melancolía…

Retomé mi camino… pasé de largo por el coche… necesitaba despejarme… necesitaba caminar… Vagué por varias horas sin rumbo y di varias vueltas en círculos alrededor de la zona… No quería regresar a toparme con las memorias de la pasada noche… no quería regresar a comprobar que estaba solo con un montón de recuerdos que me sabían a burla…

Llegué a los canales y por inercia subí a la góndola; cada paraje tenía un recuerdo de alguna sonrisa, de un guiño, de una emoción particular… hacía cuanto que ambos habíamos pasado por ahí… hacía cuanto que apenas nos conocíamos… hacía cuanto que yo necesitaba de alguien para disfrutar un lugar…

Pasé por el puente de los suspiros, la última visión de los condenados a muerte… Un escalofrío me recorrió… una visión se formo en mi mente. Aquella vez Wen estaba llorando… aquella vez, apenas hacía un día, sin palabras me declare… pasé por el puente dejando atrás mis miedos, o intentándolo, para ser sinceros ya estaban más que calados dentro de mí.

La mañana pasó y se hizo tarde… y cayó la noche cuando decidí regresar a mi departamento; en el fondo entendí que ir a la casa de Wen sería inútil, de nuevo no la podría ver… En casa todo estaba limpio… ordenado… sin huellas del paso de nadie… una nota en la mesa central era la única variante… una nota delicadamente atada con un listón negro y una rosa roja sobre ella… apenas verla sentí escalofríos

Supe que era de ella… y me negué a leerla… la deje botada… mientras me hundía en la cama. Había tomado una decisión: al día siguiente me iría de ahí, alentado entre el desencanto, el dolor y la rabia de ser de nuevo puesto al margen. Me sentía rechazado ahora pero de una manera diferente… No era mi vanidad la que estaba herida… no era mi ego el que agonizaba entre las decisiones de una mujer. Por una vez supe lo que era ser echado en un momento de necesidad trascendente de espacio personal… de imperiosa necesidad de un espacio y momento de dignidad y aún cuando en mi interior me negué a reconocerlo… con el paso del tiempo comprobé que me hubiera gustado estar a su lado y repetirle una y otra vez que su breve paso en mi vida me hincho de alegría, felicidad y vitalidad que no llegue a imaginar…

A la mañana siguiente me iría, me retiraba… pero no huía… eso estaba claro para mí… Simplemente regresaba a mi mundo… con nuevas experiencias y sentimientos en mi haber…

¿La amé?, todavía no lo sé… sé que llenó mi alma de felicidad, de una dulzura imposible, de una pasión desbordante no por el cuerpo o la fiebre de un momento… una pasión que venía por el gusto de simplemente estar y sentir… de disfrutar lo que te rodea y de apreciar a quien está a tu lado de manera desinteresada… sin esperar algo a cambio que no sea la sonrisa más sincera y el sentimiento más genuino… Una nueva clase de ambición se abría ante mí…

**.-*-.**

A la luz del sol tomé mi maleta… y guarde en mi solapa la carta que había enviado… la rosa languidecía por el extenuante calor veraniego dejando impregnado su aroma en el papel.

A medio camino decidí intentar la última vez. La buscaría… no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero algo en mi me dirigía hacía su casa… llegué rápido a pesar de mi paso lento… el aura de tristeza seguía impregnando el recinto desde fuera… y aunque yo presentía lo que pasaría, necesitaba comprobarlo. En uno de los muros altos una enredadera se extendía, curiosamente ese día una de las sencillas florecillas abrió e impregnó de aroma alrededor… La corté… en un impulso, sin pensar que era la primera de su estirpe, la única alegría de ese lienzo verde.

Toque… la misma sirvienta de ayer me abrió… apenas verla lo confirme. Sus ojos hinchados y tristes… No pregunte nada, solo la vi como nunca antes había visto a otros sirviente…

No pude preguntar… sería demasiado… las lágrimas brotantes de la chica me respondieron todo…

¿Está aquí?... – pude por fin preguntar…

No… se la ha llevado ya… dijo mientras el llanto terminaba por envolverla…

No supe que hacer; consolarla hubiera sido una opción, pero yo mismo no me sentía ya en este mundo. Sé que tome la florecilla y se la puse en las manos, mientras ella se calmaba… y di media vuelta.

**.-*-.**

Sigo preguntándome porque no quiso despedirse de mi… porque no me dijo nada de su sufrir…

Supongo, que quiso ser feliz, sin nada que afectara mi trato hacía ella, supongo que quería ser un igual en todo momento… que la viera siempre como a alguien igual a mí, que no necesitaba ni más cariño, ni más cuidado que cualquier otra persona… Hoy sé que de haberlo sabido, se lo hubiera dado, no por lástima, no por compasión… sino porque en ello iría gran dosis de alivio y amor hacia mi…

**.-*-.**

Su carta la abrí mucho tiempo después… ya cuando su recuerdo se diluía al ritmo del transatlántico en las aguas del océano… ya cuando nació en mí la pregunta de si en verdad fue amor...

Hoy sé que la recuerdo a cada día, a cada instante… tan seguido y de manera tan intensa, que creo que si fue amor… un amor que a cada segundo se va enredando entre los hilos del recuerdo que guarda mi corazón…

**.-*-.**

_¿Por qué así?... porque no concibo despedirme teniéndote junto a mi… una despedida es un proceso que requiere de tiempo, mucho coraje y convicción… la comencé hace unos meses cuando llegué a este lugar con la esperanza de un médico moderno… Cuando supe que por más que hiciera o me opusiera, mi cuerpo se apagaría al ritmo que mi sangre se diluyera contra mí… al ritmo de la fiebre consumiéndome… al paso de la leucemia en mi ser…_

_Llegaste en medio de ese proceso… y aunque de principio te vi como quien va por la vida sin echar raíz, luego supe que la estabas echando_ _en mí… una tierra incierta como la de estas islas que hemos recorrido juntos… una tierra condenada a morir sin poder nutrir lo que en ella se sembrara… _

_Ha sido triste irme así, sin decirte nada… pero lo hice por ti… por no enfrentarte a este paso de sufrir por lo que ha de ser invariable al fin… por lo que no tiene vuelta… Ha sido triste pero ha sido lo mejor… por que en cada minuto tuve a mi lado a un hombre feliz, que se me entrego, o lo intentó, sin cuidados, ni reservas o ventajas hacía mi… Te tuve tal cual… y puedo decir, que así te he conocido y aceptado y amado, como jamás creí… _

_Sé que no tienes claro lo que sentiste por mi… yo quise pensar que era amor, porque en verdad lo parecía… aunque a veces se parecía al recuerdo de otro sentimiento antiguo en ti… No me importo… para mí fue amor, amor para mí que hizo muy feliz… _

_Quiero que sonrías, que seas ese que yo he conocido, que sin miedos, ni nombres, ni remilgos regreses a tu mundo… y seas tan dichoso, como lo he sido yo a tu lado… _

_Que mi recuerdo, te lleve cada que lo necesites, la certeza eterna de mi amor por ti… _

_Wendolyn Thalía… _

FIN

**.-*-.**

Laurie Miau


End file.
